Baldy Spryth
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = Owner of the Dusty Rat bar | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Neutral evil | challenge3e = 7 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Baldy Spryth was the owner of the Dusty Rat bar. Personality Baldy Spryth was a greedy person. He had no compunction about scamming people and sending them to a potentially dangerous place from where they could not return, so he could obtain their possessions to fence them off. He was also not above getting in contact with organized crime and making business with people from that milieu. Abilities Baldy Spryth was an accomplished rogue. Possessions Baldy Spryth owned several magic items. He wore a +1 shadow leather armor and donned a +1 short sword. He also owned two potions, a potion of glibness and one of alter self. Activities Baldy Spryth was the owner of the Dusty Rat bar. In the cellar of his bar was the Dusty Rat portal. It was a one-way creature-only portal. Baldy Spryth spread a rumor that it was one that led to another dimension, while he had in truth no clue where it led, and charged money for its usage and sold the equipment people who passed through the portal left behind and became rich. He made sure that only small groups of people, small enough to be able to pass through the portal at once, were the only ones to use it. Relationships He was also in contact with the local assassins' guild and used his portal to make corpses disappear. He had two confidants, Destiny and Scales. The former was a cleric of Fharlanghn, who created the undead to drag bodies through the portal. The latter was a fighter, who worked as a bouncer. Both were in the know about Baldy's scam and received their share of the profit. History Baldy Spryth found the Dusty Rat portal at some point in the 14 century DR. He hired a fighter and a wizard to find out where it led. The two went in, but due to the creature-only nature of the portal, only their bodies were transported, and after waiting for a year with the equipment and coming to the conclusion that they wouldn't come back, Baldy came up with the aforementioned scam. He spread the rumor that he owned a portal to another dimension, charged a fee for its usage, and sold off the equipment of those unfortunate enough to fall for it. At some point, he made the acquaintance of Scales and Destiny, who helped him as a bouncer and undead creator, respectively. He also made an acquaintance with the local assassins' guild and provided the service of sending people through the portal, with Destiny's undead being the ones who dragged them away. Rumors Baldy made up the aforementioned rumor that he owned a portal to another dimension. The information about this rumor was not readily available. More obscure were his dealings in selling off magic items and even more obscure were his dealings with the local assassins' guild. Appendix References Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of Amn Category:Inhabitants of Athkatla Category:Innkeeps Category:Fences Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Rogues